By the term "dynamic crosslinking" is meant that rubber is crosslinked while being mixed with molten thermoplastic resin. The dynamic crosslinking has hitherto been carried out to disperse rubber in thermoplastic resin, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-29653. However, the dynamic crosslinking is generally conducted in order to improve a processability or a modulus of rubber, and there is very few examples wherein a restoring force (e.g. permanent compression set, elongation set, etc.) of thermoplastic resin are improved.
Under these circumstances, it is reported in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2-235949 and 4-63850 that a restoring force of a thermoplastic resin is improved. According to the methods disclosed in the prior art, the permanent compression set of the thermoplastic resin is improved to some extent but the degree of improvement is small in comparison with the permanent compression set of the rubber.
As described above, modulus or processability is improved but the restoring force is not improved sufficiently by the conventional dynamic crosslinking.